tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Creaky Cranky (episode)
Creaky Cranky is the first episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the day of the spring party at the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks to collect eggs for the children to paint when he sees James and Henry leaving with their loads for the party. Once Cranky unloads the box of eggs, Thomas teases Cranky by calling him "Creaky Cranky", and Cranky teases Thomas back by calling him "Tiny Thomas". Thomas decides to prove Cranky that he can pull heavy loads by collecting James' load of timber and Henry's load of straw bales and taking them back to the Docks. In return, Cranky lifts the respective loads one at a time proving to Thomas that he is not creaky. However, when Thomas tells Cranky to lift him, Cranky only succeeds in breaking his cable and damaging his gearing system. The Fat Controller arrives and scolds both Thomas and Cranky for causing delay and being very silly. Once Thomas is back on the rails again, he asks Spencer to take the heavy loads to the party whilst he helps Cranky by collecting new parts from the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas returns with the new parts, he knows that Cranky is not creaky and, in return, Cranky knows that Thomas is not tiny at all. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Spencer * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Boxford * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode directed by Greg Tiernan. ** Marion Edwards' first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode in the television series to be fully animated in CGI. ** The first episode narrated by Óscar Gómez in Latin America. ** The first episode narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. ** The first episode narrated by Vladimir Antonik in Russia and Ukraine. ** The first episode narrated by Vladimir Jurc in Slovenia since the sixth season. ** The first episode narrated in Welsh since the seventh season. ** The first episode where the engines have their own voice actors. ** The first episode to have a length of eight minutes and forty-five seconds * The scene in the original Hero of the Rails trailer where Victor says, "You have come to the right place, my friend" is from this episode. * Buster's theme from Thomas and the Moles when he flattens the molehills reappears in this episode, heard when Thomas is on his way to the Steamworks. Goofs * When Cranky lowers Thomas back onto the track, he is on the middle track. Then when Thomas says "Thank you!" to Spencer, he is on the track closest to Cranky. * Thomas' flatbed disappears when he arrives at the Steamworks. * When Thomas returns to Brendam, Cranky isn't tilted. * In the first view of the wash down, James' flatbed is empty. * When Henry and James leave the docks, they whistle one by one, but no steam comes out of their whistles. Merchandise * Books - Creaky Cranky * Magazine Stories - Creaky Cranky and Creaky Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Creaky Cranky DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Steam Team Collection US * Creaky Cranky DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles Malaysia/Taiwan/Rest of Europe * Creaky Cranky GER * The Lion of Sodor (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories JAP * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas * I Won't Be A Loser CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) Gallery File:CreakyCrankyTitleCard.png|Title card File:CreakyCranky(episode)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:CreakyCrankyNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:CreakyCrankyFinnishTitleCard..png|Finnish title card File:CreakyCrankyKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:CreakyCrankyGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:CreakyCrankyRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:CreakyCranky(episode)GermanTitleCard.jpeg|German Title Card File:CreakyCrankyItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:CreakyCrankypromo.png|Promo File:CreakyCranky.jpg File:CreakyCranky1.png File:CreakyCranky2.png File:CreakyCranky3.png File:CreakyCranky4.png File:CreakyCranky5.png File:CreakyCranky6.png File:CreakyCranky7.png File:CreakyCranky8.png|Thomas File:CreakyCranky9.png|Henry File:CreakyCranky10.png|James File:CreakyCranky11.png|Henry, James and Thomas File:CreakyCranky12.png File:CreakyCranky13.png File:CreakyCranky14.png File:CreakyCranky15.png File:CreakyCranky16.png File:CreakyCranky17.png File:CreakyCranky18.png File:CreakyCranky19.png File:CreakyCranky20.png File:CreakyCranky21.png File:CreakyCranky22.png File:CreakyCranky23.png File:CreakyCranky24.png File:CreakyCranky25.png File:CreakyCranky26.png CreakyCranky27.png CreakyCranky28.png CreakyCranky29.png CreakyCranky30.png File:CreakyCranky31.png File:CreakyCranky32.png File:CreakyCranky33.png File:CreakyCranky34.png File:CreakyCranky35.png File:CreakyCranky36.png File:CreakyCranky37.png File:CreakyCranky38.png File:CreakyCranky39.png File:CreakyCranky40.png File:CreakyCranky41.png File:CreakyCranky42.png File:CreakyCranky43.png File:CreakyCranky44.png File:CreakyCranky45.png File:CreakyCranky46.png File:CreakyCranky47.png File:CreakyCranky48.png File:CreakyCranky49.png File:CreakyCranky50.png File:CreakyCranky51.png File:CreakyCranky52.png File:CreakyCranky53.png CreakyCranky53.png CreakyCranky54.png CreakyCranky55.png CreakyCranky56.png CreakyCranky57.png CreakyCranky58.png CreakyCranky59.png CreakyCranky60.png CreakyCranky61.png CreakyCranky62.png CreakyCranky63.png CreakyCranky64.png CreakyCranky65.png CreakyCranky66.png CreakyCranky67.png CreakyCranky68.png CreakyCranky69.png CreakyCranky70.png CreakyCranky71.png CreakyCranky72.png CreakyCranky73.png CreakyCranky74.png CreakyCranky75.png CreakyCranky76.png CreakyCranky77.png CreakyCranky78.png CreakyCranky79.png CreakyCranky80.png CreakyCranky81.png CreakyCranky82.png CreakyCranky83.png|Spencer CreakyCranky84.png CreakyCranky85.png CreakyCranky86.png CreakyCranky87.png CreakyCranky88.png CreakyCranky89.png|The Sodor Steamworks CreakyCranky90.png CreakyCranky91.png CreakyCranky92.png|Victor and Kevin CreakyCranky93.png CreakyCranky94.png CreakyCranky95.png CreakyCranky96.png CreakyCranky97.png CreakyCranky98.png CreakyCranky99.png CreakyCranky100.png CreakyCranky101.png File:VictorandKevin.PNG|The Hero of the Rails trailer scene File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue644)2.gif File:CreakyCranky27.PNG File:CreakyCranky28.PNG|Cranky File:CreakyCranky29.PNG|Thomas' dangling dangerously File:CreakyCranky(book).jpg|Book Episode File:Creaky Cranky - British narration|UK Narration File:Creaky Cranky - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes